Aspen(Pugley)
Pugley: This is my Stress, but I count her as an anxiety I guess? Aspen: why do I have to exist? Pugley: because Aspen: I won't take that as an answer Pugley: YET IT IS. And by the way, I came up with a better idea for the appearance, so that will be majorly updated Appearance Aspen wears a light purple sweater. It baggy and loose, and barely fits. It sometimes falls down her shoulders. It has some stains, but is mostly clean. On the back of it is her symbol a plaid purple lightning bolt. She wears dark eyeliner, showcasing her dark green eyes. If she cries, it'll get messy and run down her face. Normally they are glaring. Aspen has a short pair of demon wings,black and gray. Why aren't they the same as dragon wings you ask? no idea. She also has horns cuz you need horns if you're gonna add wings. She wears a pair of black ripped jeans cause angsty child. (Aspen: >:c) They reveal a few cuts, I'm a bit worried about her. ASPEN YOU OKAY? (Apsen: I am never ok Pugley: //hugs// Aspen: help I'm being strangled) Personality Aspen is very cautious and shy. She usually hates everyone she meets, just by finding the flaws as fast as possible. Shes not very welcoming to happy thoughts. whenever she’s angry or sad, she won’t believe anyone cares or anything. Due to this, she normally keeps quiet when upset. other times she lashes out. she hates love, or anything like that. She believes it’s waist of time and will end up badly. She does have a few loopholes, but other than that, she hates love. She happens to be afraid of mangoes. Like, who is afraid of MANGOES?! Aspen claims they are the devils fruit and should not be tampered with. No one understands why she's afraid of mangoes, she just is. Backstory? Pugley: so, this area is unavailable because I don't know a thing about her pas- Aspen: Let me tell it Pugley. Pugley: AH-I mean of course you can Aspen: ok, you can leave and come back later ok? Pugley: G-got it! Aspen: So, //sighs//. Here we go! I was born under a aspen tree, hints the name. My mom was human, my dad was a demon. Why? Because. And I will '''never '''explain further. Its personal stuff. Then my dad went insane and killed my mom, and I... not going to talk about that eith- Starr: You killed your dad? But you were a baby! Aspen: Never said anything about that. Leave now. Starr: BYEEEEE //leaves// Aspen: ugh, knights. Anyways, I grew up with no place to go and then I decided to become one of Pugley's sides, cuz why not. So yeah, now we're here. Thats all, no trauma other than my birt- Liza: oh really. Aspen: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Relationships Starr: "STOP. NO. DIEEEE" Aspen strongly disagrees with Pugley when it comes to keeping Starr. Aspen doesn't understand why she has to even breath. In other words: Aspen hates Starr's annoying guts. She tries to stay as far away from Starr as possible, and listens to loud music to block out her voice, the reason why Aspen doesn't knows Starrs past. oof Janet: "Oh look its the metal lady" Aspen is not close with Janet, and they often fight. She stresses Pugley to much that it distracts her from work, therefore frustrating Janet a l o t Karen: "I agree, GET DA PUG" Aspen agree's with Karen when it comes to pugs. Pugley has to get one to truly be pugley. But she doesn't. Aspen thinks that Karen is the only trustworthy side, therefore she is the best to talk to. Liza: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Aspen hates Lizas guts, and doesn't want her to exist. She knows what Liza means when she makes her noise, something none of the others know. Still hates her though. Category:Self Sides Category:Female Category:Anxiety/Stress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Dark Sides